


(The) Dreaming

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Inception (2010), The Sandman
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They noticed the raven first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(The) Dreaming

They noticed the raven first.

“Is that your work?”

“Could be – I did throw in some background birds.”

“Well, it’s staring at us. Projection?”

“Odd, but possible.”

“Project this!” The bird squawks before it flies away. “Bloody tourists. You’re lucky the old Lord’s gone!”

When they see it again, it is seated on the shoulder of a young man, robed in white, with white hair. In his eyes shines the promise of a thousand passing stars. They cannot recall how they have come before him. He speaks.

“Go and tell your kind – I will stand no more for these intrusions.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for the Inception 100 community on LJ, and I have no idea how I missed posting it over here for so long :o


End file.
